Ralithian's Quest
by Sontra
Summary: Ralithian is an Erudite Wizard, follower of the dark god, Innoruuk. Evil has corrupted his soul and he is causing a war that will effect all of Norrath... This is that tale's beginning.
1. New Beginnings

Ralithian sat on the hard wooden floor, his eyes shut tight. A faint hum was coming from his mouth, but it didn't seem to be musical. It was more a chant, focusing his mind. As he did so, mana began to flow through his body. The magical energy that fueled his spells and his very life itself. Without mana, he would not exist. It was his essence and part of his inner being. Some Wizards took mana from their surroundings and forced it to their will. Ralithian had let mana take him. Now he wasn't it's master, he mearly asked it do things and they did with great strength. More power then any other, because he demanded nothing.  
  
Opening his eyes, Ralithian saw nothing. Then slowly, his eyes adapted to the light. It had been mana hours, but seemed like a few moments. That was what meditating had become. A restful time, where he could gain the benefits of sleep, instantly.  
  
Suddenly the door was forced open and through it a rather large Dark Elf came. He looked around, finally setting his eyes upon Ralithian. He pulled a sword from his scabbard and grinning, as if he had won. Then Ralithian stood up, calmly, and whispered a few words. The Dark Elf charged forward, but the spell had already landed. His feet sunk into the ground, stopping him from moving at all. He waved his blade wildly, but to no avail.  
  
"We are allies, today. I am here to help you. There are those who wish to destroy the Dark Elves. I, although am Erudite, wish to see the Tier'Dal survive. You are a great people, but you need my help. Why? Because I am smarter then you. My magic has amazing power within. And even if I had none of these, I would still be an amazing asset. I know of the strategies of the Lesser Races." As he spoke, Ralithian walked around this foolish elf.  
  
"I'll never bow down before you! I am Tier-Dal! We ar-" The rest of his words were drowned out by a bell, being rung many times.   
  
Ralithian ran out the door, muttering about foolish people. Slamming the door behind, he went straight towards the Nektulos Forest enterance. He was given many looks as he went, but they all stepped out of his way. They now needed him. No fooling around with the one who could hold the key to victory or defeat.  
  
Looking out the the Forest, a human with the symbol of Innoruk on his chest, could be seen. He rushed straight for Nektulos, but stopped in front of Ralithian. His face was bloody and he appeared to be severely injured. Yet Ralithian took no pity. The beginnings of a spell were on his tongue.  
  
"They come." The human spit it out, between panting and choking, falling to the ground. His entire body shimmered for a moment and the human disappeared. Now a Tier'Dal lay dying on the ground. He shuddered one last time, trying to speak, before he finally gave out. Death had come to him.  
  
Ralithian began to shout, loud enough for those messengers of the city to hear. "Prepare the troops. Death will come swiftly to those who appose the might city of Nektulos!" Even as he spoke, they began to come out. Many different races were bound together to fight the threat that was coming.  
  
At the edge of his view, Ralithian spotted a dark skinned woman. Seeing her run straight for him, he nearly began his magic. Then he could see her face, she was no Erudite. Behind her, a creature of death lumbered along. Ahh yes, the Tier'Dal 's necromancy. Once it disturbed Ralithian. Bringing back those who had been gone and using them as personal slaves. Then Innoruk had touched Ralithian's soul itself. Then his mind was opened to the possiblities of it all.  
  
He turned away from her and back to the forest, seeing six humanoid creatures coming at them. They walked, shining embodiments of good. And from the look of them, they were powerful. Sending six as scouts, you would need the smartest, strongest and most deadly.  
  
Ralithian cursed the very ground he stood on, then turned back to the Necromancer. She had now reached him, her pet stumbling behind. She had sheathed her dagger, which made Ralithian laugh quietly. As if a simple blade could stop him, yet he would humor her. Perhaps keep her alive.   
  
"Prepare your slave. We will be fighting hard, in a few minutes. This is a scouting party. There will be more here. You think that Nektulos is strong? Sure, the evil is great, but much evil will not fight until it dies. They will run and they will hide." He spoke with little compassion, or care. As if it mattered little.  
  
They stood, a few hundred metres from the two of them. Six men and women, of races that weren't visible, stood. One called to Ralithian by name, beckoning him closer.  
  
Looking behind him, the wizard saw that there were guards here. But they didn't seem to care about how Ralithian fared. They didn't want this battle to start, let alone end. They urged him forward.  
  
"Ralithian of the Flawed, Come forth and end this now. Do not kill all these people just so you may delay us, for a few minutes. Your false god, Innoruk-" as this was said, thunder boomed through the air, but did not stop the voice. "Will not save you!"  
  
Laughing, Ralithian turned around and saw the leader of Neriak standing there. He had a sinister look on his face, staring at Ralithian with discontent. "I would make you leave, but they have killed our brethern. They will pay for their foul deeds, as will you. Our Father does not like the foolish. Innoruuk will see to it that you pay. His scorn is that ten thousand paladins could not cause. To earn the hatred of one so powerful is to sacrifice your soul."  
  
A smile crossed the Erudite's face and he looked towards his speaking enemy. Holding his staff in a battle position, he stood firm.  
  
"You will fight me and you will die. An army is awaiting your small band." But even as he spoke, Ralithian saw this was not true. From the forest he could see hundreds, perhaps thousands, of followers of good. They had put their tensions aside to fight their true foe... Evil.... 


	2. The Battle

A chill rolled over Ralithian, feeling the pureness of those before him. They seemed to have an aura of good around them. This would have been more unsettling, if he hadn't know that the evil was having the same effect. Both sides would be a bit off, but not for long. 

"What small band does thou speak of? Ahhh... You do not see us all. Well, I shall illuminate the setting. Perhaps then you'll understand what 'small band' is here." But the Paladin did nothing, Ralithian watched with disinterest. That man could do nothing to impress him. He was a mere annoyance. 

**"Stipo ignis. Damnum sibitmet."** His fingers were twisting inbetween one-and-other, dancing with such speed that they could barely be scene except for the blurs. Magically energy began to gather towards his hands, clumping into a glowing red ball. Flames shot up from it, even before the spell was finished. Without warning, he stopped and it flew towards the paladin. 

Bracing himself behind a huge metallic shield, the fire collided with it and disolved into nothingness. The shield-bearer stood up and looked straight at Ralithian. He dropped his head in shame and then pulled his sword out. 

"So be it... If you choose to die, then that is your choice. And any who stand in my way, shall pay the same price." He pointed his sword forward, as Ralithian stood swung his staff at the air in front of him. Both shouted out, rallying their own troops. 

"ATTACK!" Within seconds, the two sides errupted into a frenzy of preparation. On Ralithian's side, undead sprung from seemingly nowhere. Flesh dripped from their bloody bones and a stench of death roamed the area. Weapons were tossed into their hands and they lumbered forward. 

Lifeless elementals sprung up from both sides. All of the elements were represented. Fire, earth, air and water. Each looking deadly and ready to do their masters bidding. Daggers sprung into their hands as magicians brought forth more summoning magic. 

The forest itself was helping Ralithian's enemy. The druids were calling upon nature to assist them. Some trees bent down, changing their form to those of wood elves. This battle would be one to be remembered. 

All of this happened within seconds of the battle cry. The two sides charged at each other, ready to die for their cause. The eradication of the other, or death... 

The bards began to sing about their glorious leader. Their voices as one, louder then even the most horrid screams. The song brought even the most scared to battle, bringing bravery to their souls. 

_"His mithril armor burnished bright,   
One gauntlet black, the other white.   
His helm alive with brilliant light,   
His longsword danced with flame." _

"This hero faced his greatest test;   
This battle would complete his quest.   
The shield he carried bore his crest;   
Sir Osis was his name." 

"For courage and for strength he prayed,   
To Pelor, the god whom he obeyed.   
His trust and faith would give him aid;   
He would not fight alone." 

Ralithian stood still, watching carefully. If this battle was to be won, he would have to become a tactical leader. The front lines were filled with fighters, both living and dead. It would be a long time before victory was achieved, if it was at all. "Have the wizards all attacking the rear. Our dead will hold off long enough for us to crush their retreat force. NOW!" The dark elf boy who stood beside him was off running, he was a messenger boy. He would be dead before the day was done, but Ralithian didn't have to worry about that until much later. 

_"For honor, and for Marr!", he roared,   
And leapt to battle for his lord.   
Opposing that unholy sword,   
He charged to match his own." _

"And locked in battle, toe to toe,   
He stood against his mortal foe,   
Exchanging blow for deadly blow,   
A small and savage war." 

"The damage done by each was vast;   
He knew his health was failing fast.   
The next exchange might be the last;   
He could not stand much more." 

**"Aspicio adeo dirunitas."** His fingers flickered over his eyes, focusing the green mana strings. They slowly dragged into his pupils, just before he closed his eyes and the spell was cast. 

_"And yet he vowed he would not yield.   
He stood his ground, and raised his shield,   
To win or die upon this field;   
The fateful moment neared.' _

"And in his rival, there was doubt.   
Afraid that he might lose this bout,   
The man of evil's nerve gave out;   
The coward disappeared." 

"His masquerade of honor gone,   
With craven guile, this evil spawn   
Did soon return, to battle on;   
Most foully did he fight." 

Opening his eyes again, his vision was bettered, ten fold. He could see the beads of sweat drip off those who were hundreds of feet away. He watched as the skeletons crumpled to the ground, returning to the earth that they crawled out of. There was a troll, struggling to hold off at least a dozen halflings. Soon he would be killed, if something wasn't done. His threw his sword down, grabbing the small men and throwing them as far as he could. Blood was pooling around. 

Quickly, Ralithian set off a Shadow Step. His body disappeared from where it was and reappeared right next to the troll. Without thinking, another spell touched his lips. **"Abeo. Inviso occulto."** His hand touched the troll's rather large arm, with a bit more then a whisper to him. Particules from the sky, as it seemed, dropped right over top of Ralithian and through his hand into the green figure. It flickered for a moment, then disappeared entirely. The hobbits were still on him, but he wasn't there. At least visably. He was invisible, which just confused the small attackers. They jumped off, and turned to the wizard. 

He would have spat on them, but before he could they were on him. They jumped onto his body, forcing him to the ground. They bit, they kicked and they stabbed. But as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Ralithian lay on the ground, beaten within an inch of his life. 

_"But at our hero's side now stood   
The valiant Flaming Fools, who would,   
United on the side of good,   
Prove steadfast in their might. _

"Courageously, they joined the fray,   
And only Phillip ran away.   
At last the party won the day,   
And killed the wicked beast. 

"Remember well, and heed this tale;   
The noble hearted will not fail.   
For in the end, the good prevail,   
And evil will be greased." 


End file.
